11 De Septiembre
by Paullete-Chan
Summary: Dedicado a cada una de las más de 2700 personas muertas en esta tragedia Cap 1: HiroxMido... Cap2: AfuroxAtsuya... Cap3: Final  HiroxMido
1. Torre Norte

Esta idea salió de todos los documentales que he visto desde ayer, sin más esto esta dividido en varios capis que trataré de subir a diario C:

* * *

><p><strong>Once de Septiembre<strong>

"Torre Uno"

El día había empezado muy normal…

Eran las seis de la mañana y apenas se estaba levantando, se le estaba haciendo un poco tarde para llegar a su primer día en el trabajo, Midorikawa aún dormía y su hijo también, no los quería despertar pero una extraña sensación en su pecho comenzó a surgir, quizás debería saludarlos y decirles que los ama, algo que hacía a diario pero que por casualidad sintió que era de vital importancia ese día.

-Hey Mido –comienza a mover a su novio para que este se despertara-

-solo… solo dame cinco minutos más –se tapa hasta la cabeza mientras que le da la espalda a su pareja-

-está bien –dice un poco desanimado para luego dirigirse al baño para iniciar de nuevo un día común y corriente, se demoró un cuarto de hora duchándose, la noche había sido algo intensa, y entendía porque Ryuuji no quería moverse de la cama, su pobre trasero le pedía a gritos el poder descansar un poco, al salir se encuentra con la radiante sonrisa de Kisuke y de Mido, lo estaban esperando para desayunar-

-buenos días papito –dice muy alegre el niño de cinco años-

-buenos días Kisuke –se sienta para iniciar el día… Lo que no sabía es que cada una de esas cosas que estaba haciendo no las volvería hacer jamás-

…

-Son las ocho y media de la mañana –comenta Kazemaru mirando despreocupado su reloj de mano- ¿me vas a acompañar a comprar el desayuno o vas a esperarlo?

-Kaze –comienza a decir Hiroto- llegué diez minutos tarde al trabajo por la pataleta que hizo Mido para que yo no viniera, creo que debo al menos reponerlos

-Está bien, regreso en media hora, cuídate –y dicho esto se despide para salir de la famosa torre Norte del World Trade Center-

…

_-¡mierda! –grita uno de los pasajeros del avión Boeing 767- me quiero ir a otra ciudad y de un momento a otro un grupo terrorista secuestra el avión y nos va a asesinar_

_-solo cállese mujer –le amenaza un hombre con arma-_

_-está bien, está bien –murmura tratando de calmarse-_

_-Solo falta poco para llegar –dice uno de los terroristas que estaba en la cabina- ya casi vamos a derrumbar esas torres-_

_-mi vida no debía terminar así –murmuran varias personas entre sollozos, ya sabían lo que sucedería, el avión se iba a estrellar, ellos y todas las personas que estaban en aquella torre morirían, un muy buen plan suicida-_

_-Tres…_

_La situación pintaba cada vez peor, cientos de personas en ese avión deseaban no haberse despertado esa mañana._

_-Dos…_

_Los niños lloraban_

_-Uno…_

_Los terroristas sabían que pronto morirían._

…

Una fuerte explosión se veía, un avión acababa de impactar una de las torres más importantes del centro de New York, esa escena nadie sería capaz de olvidar, especialmente los que estaban cerca de ese sitio, el humo empezaba a salir de cualquier orificio del edificio, gritos, llantos, era todo un caos total, nadie creía lo que estaba sucediendo…

-¡HIROTO! –grita cierto peli azulado al ver todo a unas pocas cuadras del lugar- ¡¿Por qué no me viniste a acompañar? –su angustia y desesperación se incrementaba al pasar los minutos, pero la llamada de su pareja fue la que logró despertarlo-

-Kaze, Kaze ¿mi vida estas bien? –pregunta Mamoru acabando de encender la televisión y enterándose que el edificio en donde trabajaba su pareja y uno de sus mejores amigos se estaba incendiando-

-si Mamoru –trata de callar sus gemidos de dolor- el que no está bien es Hiroto, él está dentro del edificio porque no salió conmigo

-¿Midorikawa ya lo sabe? –Pregunta preocupado por su peli verdoso amigo-

-No… -es lo único que logra decir para luego estallar en llantos- espero que Hiroto salga bien de todo esto, porque Mido no podría superar su muerte-

…

-¿Si? –Contesta el teléfono Ryuuji- ¿Hiro, Hiro eres tú?

-Si –dice tranquilo- Ryuuji, desde el primer momento en que te vi supe que eras alguien muy divertido, asombroso y genial

-¿Por qué me dices esto? –pregunta dudoso-

-Cuando me dieron el trabajo aquí en Estados Unidos, te pedí que vivieras el resto de tu vida junto a mí, y sé que esa decisión es lo que me ha hecho más feliz en toda mi vida, cariño, no sé si esta noche valla a regresar a casa

-¿Qué te pasó?

-Por favor no prendas la televisión, ni prendas el radio, no quiero que estés solo si lo haces, ve y habla con Haruya o Fuusuke, sé que ellos de seguro saben lo que está sucediendo –hace una pausa- un avión acaba de estrellarse en el edificio, y estoy en mi oficina, Kaze salió a comprar unas cosas y yo no lo quise acompañar.

-¿vas a morir? –Es lo poco que logra articular mientras que varias lágrimas salían de sus orbes-

-no lo creo –trata de animar al otro- pero si algo llega a pasar cuídate mucho y cuida también a Nuestro hijo…


	2. Torre Sur

"Torre Sur"

-Mierda –es lo único que logran decir las personas que estaban situadas en la torre sur, acababan de ver cómo un avión se estrellaba en la torre que tenían al lado, nadie lo podía creer, aquello verdaderamente parecía alguna historia de fantasía o ciencia ficción…

Una de las magníficas torres del World Trade Center había sido atacada seguramente por algún tipo de grupo terrorista, el humo y las llamaradas que emanaban del piso en donde el avión había chocado era demasiado impresionante, sus compañeros de trabajo miraban con asombro aquella escena, nadie lo creía, aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

…

-Terumi- dice el menor de los Fubuki recordando a su seguramente preocupado novio, lo acababan de trasladar a la torre sur y no le había alcanzado a avisar- debo llamarlo –repetía una y otra vez, mientras que una extraña sensación recorría cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, dama mucho pánico el solo ver como aquel imponente edificio de ese "asombroso" país, de una manera tan sencilla y cruel era derrumbado…

Pero, ahora que recordaba…

¡Kazemaru y Hiroto estaban trabajando en ese momento!, les pudo haber sucedido algo malo…

-¡Atsuya!, ¿mi vida, te encuentras bien? –Logra gritar Afuro desde la línea- acabo de ver como en una de las torres se ha chocado el avión

-wow… -es lo único que llega decir el menor al ver la preocupación de su pareja-

-dime por favor que no estabas en ella, dime que no vas a morir

-solo cálmate –dice tratando de estar relajado- estoy en la torre sur, a las diez que sea hora de mi primer descanso voy a la casa –un suspiro rebelde se logra escapar de los labios del dios, todo iba a estar bien-

-¿pero si otro avión se llega a estrellar en tu torre? ¿Pero si llega alguien y te secuestra? –Su cerebro no estaba funcionando bien, tanta presión en este no era muy buena, especialmente si se trata del amor de tu vida-

-AFURO TERUMI NO PIENSES EN ESAS COSAS –exclama el peli plateado al escuchar cada tontería que decía su tonto y asexual novio- no voy a morirme, debes confiar en mi

-está bien, lo hago porque te amo mi lindo precioso lobito violable –Atsuya solo se sonroja y el otro se hecha a reír-

-hablamos más tarde…

-te amo –hace una pausa- ¿tú también verdad?

-eso lo sabes muy bien…

…

-TRES…

Haruna estaba alistando los últimos detalles

-DOS…

Sería su primera aparición ante las pantallas de televisión de cada uno de los estadounidenses

-UNO…

Pero, una catástrofe así, no era muy divertido mostrar al aire

-¡ESTAMOS EN VIVO!

-Buenos Días, mi nombre es Haruna Otonashi, y en estos momentos estoy cerca al último suceso que ha detenido a todo el país, La torre norte del WTC Ha sido chocada hace varios minutos por un avión comercial secuestrado –hace una pausa- como se están dando cuenta, la situación no es muy buena, en estos momentos varias personas están decidiendo acabar con su vida en vez de morir incineradas o aplastadas por tantas rocas que caen desde los pisos superiores, algo muy difícil de ver… -su respiración comienza a agitarse, sus manos temblaban y su cara empalideció rápidamente, acababa de caer un cuerpo, y la sangre de este cayó a escasos metros de ella- Vamos… vamos a una pausa y ya regresamos…

Cualquier persona se daría cuenta de la situación, personas tirándose desde los pisos más altos, el incendio provocando que una densa capa de humo empezara a esparcirse más y más, las lágrimas de las personas que estaban cerca, la tensión, el drama, los llantos, los gritos, la difícil respiración, los nervios, la angustia y la depresión empezaban a incrementar de sobremanera en aquel lugar

-¡Haruna! –Gritan desde una cera cercana-¿eres tú?

-Kaze…

¿Su amiga que hacía allí?, ¿estaba mostrando en el noticiero lo que pasaba? ¿No sabía que allí dentro se encontraba Hiroto?...

-Hiroto está dentro, y verdaderamente estoy dudando si sale vivo de esta –comenta tapándose su rostro- no sé si Midorikawa lo sabe, no sé cómo saldrá de esta, no estoy seguro de volver a ver a uno de mis mejores amigos, no soy consciente de cómo estará allí dentro, no sé porque soy yo el que te cuenta esto y no alguien más, no puedo dejar de sentirme mal, lo hubiera traído conmigo y el estaría vivo, o al menos no moriría en ese maldito edificio, tiene un hijo, y un esposo por cuidar y quizás…

…

Nueve y tres minutos con veinte segundos de la mañana…

El vuelo 175 de United embiste la torre sur del WTC, el suceso es cubierto en director por varias cadenas televisivas

…

-oh por Dios –murmura Haruna con lágrimas en su ojos- d-debo gr-grabar es-esto…

Tres…

De nuevo se repetía el suceso, ella aguantando sus ganas de llorar…

Dos…

De nuevo los llantos y la angustia aumentan…

Uno…

Kazemaru miraba el cielo tomando su pecho con las manos…

En vivo…

-Estamos aquí, mostrando como un segundo avión se impacta, pero ahora en la torre sur –el humo aumentaba, y si las esperanzas de vida eran pocas… Ahora… ¿Quedaban?- por Dios santo… no sé qué decir, solo… solo… no puedo ver esto, ¿acaso las personas somos capaces de hacer sufrir a miles de personas solo por conseguir un bien personal?

…

-Contesta… por favor… contesta…, no quiero estar sin ti –eran las palabras que de sus labios salían, ¡prometió que iba a salir vivo de esta!, y ahora… su edificio también fue impactado por un avión…

-Te… Terumi –logra articular antes de empezar a llorar desesperadamente-

-dime que estas bien –sus llantos se unen a los de su pareja, era una situación complicada-

-lo estoy… por ahora… y tú lo sabes muy bien –ya no podía ocultar su temor a morir, no estaba seguro de vivir, lo más probable es que el edificio se caería después del otro y hasta ese momento llegó su vida-

-¿vas a morir? –sus preguntas se notaban que eran inocentes, pero por algo dicen que el amor te vuelve ingenuo, y ciego…-

-si has conocido a alguna persona que ha sobrevivido de algo tan impresionante como esto- trata de respirar pero solo parecían sollozos- entonces voy a vivir

-no seas irónico…

-te amo, cuida de Shiro y dile a Goenji que si alguna vez lo hace sufrir se las verá conmigo –sonríe- y cuida de ti, porque eres el mejor tesoro que la vida me ha regalado

-¿sabes que eres todo lo que esteraba? –pregunta tratando de no olvidar a su pareja

-eres lo que en toda mi vida busqué –respondía con sus mejillas sonrosadas-

Estaban juntos desde hace varios años, no podían estar nunca sin el otro, en serio se amaban, se respetaban, y ahora, están dividiendo un alma en dos…

-no te vayas, eres el único que habrá en mi vida –la desesperación aumentaba, si quizás le hubiera dicho un te amo más esta mañana, se sentiría mejor- yo soy el que debería morirme y no tu…

-¡no digas eso!... si me enamoré de ti… si yo te amo es porque eres la fortaleza que necesitaba en mi vida

-¿necesitabas? –Pregunta angustiado- ¿acaso ya no me necesitas?

-no mi vida –su respiración se entrecortaba- no es eso… es que sencillamente mi paso para alegrarte tu existencia ya terminó

-¡claro que no! –Grita con desesperación- falta nuestra familia, y la aceptación de Shiro

-lo siento… pero creo que es hora de volver a ver a mis padres…

…

-¿Hiroto está dentro?

-sí, pero, no quiero que muera –murmura aguantando las ganas de llorar-

-Kaze, debo grabar… ya casi son las diez…

…

Nueve de la mañana con cincuenta y nueve minutos y quince segundos…

…

-Si el destino me concede un deseo… solo uno… ese sería el volverme a encontrar contigo

-n-no vas a morir… ¡saldrás de esta!, vivirás toda la vida junto a mí y por fin abriremos el restaurante de comida japonesa que tanto querías

-no te engañes más…

-quiero que seas tú el que me acompañe hasta que la muerte llegue a mi cuando este viejo…

-creo que se adelantó, y me vino a buscar a mi primero –un silencio inunda las dos habitaciones… ¿acaso ya era el fin?-Te amo

-Te amo… y siempre lo haré

…

La torre sur del WTC se derrumba

…

-¡No!,¡ eso no es posible!... ¡ATSUYA!... ¡MI VIDA!... Has… muerto –la televisión se lo acababa de informar… Su vida se había ido… Atsuya, Atsuya estaba muerto…


	3. Trágico Destino

Último Cap~

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Trágico Destino**_  
><em>

_La torre sur del WTC se derrumba_

…

-¡No!, ¡eso no es posible!... ¡ATSUYA!... ¡MI VIDA!... Has… muerto –la televisión se lo acababa de informar… Su vida se había ido… Atsuya, Atsuya estaba muerto…

La situación no podía empeorar, La última torre fue la que primero cayó… De seguro en ese momento ya habría más de mil quinientos muerto, algo demasiado trágico, ¿curioso no?, después de que estas torres fueran las más imponentes de todo el centro de New York, una estaba reducida a escombros, y lo más seguro es que la otra terminara de la misma manera, pero… no sabían que cierto personaje estaba tratando de calmar a su pareja para que esta pudiera sonreír.

* * *

><p>-¿vas a morir? –Es lo poco que logra articular mientras que varias lágrimas salían de sus orbes- no lo puedo creer, Hiroto, anoche estábamos muy bien, aunque mi pobre trasero me doliera sabía que estarías hoy y mañana para estar a mi lado<p>

-lo se… -no quería desaparecer del mundo, su misión en la vida era acompañar, apoyar y aconsejar a Midorikawa, su vida era él, y no lo quería abandonar, no quería marcharse sin haber realizado todo lo que quería haber hecho-

-¿no estas preocupado? –pregunta encendiendo la televisión, acababa de romper su promesa pero no era capaz de solo hablar con él, quizás Kiyama estaba siendo demasiado exagerado, tal vez fuera algo en los últimos pisos así que él sí podría escapar, pero la escena que mostraban en los noticieros era real, tan real como su dolor, tan real como el amor que sentía por el otro, tan real como que su vampiro moriría…-

-claro que si –confiesa- pero si yo estoy tranquilo, sé que, de una u otra manera tú también lo estarás, si te infundo desesperación y angustia falleceré devastado… En cambio… si me tranquilizo y tú te das cuenta de eso… me recordaras con una sonrisa en tus labios

-¿quieres que te pase a Kisuke? –duda algo temeroso, tal vez debería decirle a su hijo que papi no volvería nunca…-

-es bueno despedirme de los que más amo –afirma con una expresión de dolor en sus facciones, el humo empezaba a nublar su oficina-

-dame un momento –le dice dejando el teléfono en la cama para luego salir corriendo a buscarlo-

-¿papi? –Contesta un niño pequeño, de unos cuatro o cinco años, el cual se abrazaba a la pierna del peli verdoso-

-cariño –murmura alegremente- tengo que pedirte algo muy importante, y como sé que tú eres el único que la puede lograr, te lo voy a decir… pero es un secreto

-dime papito –murmura tratando que su papá asexual (?) no lo escuchara-

-yo no voy a regresar a la casa por un muy largo tiempo –mentirle a un niño es lo más bajo que una persona puede hacer, pero era eso o decirle que pronto iba a morir-

-está bien –contesta obediente- ¿qué debo hacer?

-cuida mucho a Ryuuji, dile que lo amo demasiado, pero que pronto me voy a marchar, así que necesito que siempre estés pendiente de él, lo ames, lo protejas así como nosotros lo hemos hecho contigo… ¿trato? -¡no debía llorar!, debía ser fuerte… debía ser fuerte por él y por Ryuuji-

-te amo papito…

-Hiroto… -hace una pausa- te amo, no me importa lo que suceda después, te quiero decir que eres lo que ha marcado mi vida, has sido la persona que Dios me mandó para que guiaras mi camino, al venirnos a Estados Unidos quisimos hacer nuestros sueños realidad, pero solo uno es el que no se va a cumplir –Kisuke se va y justo en ese momento sus lágrimas comienzan a desbordarse, las había aguantado durante mucho tiempo, creía que era un poco justo que salieran- No quiero perderte

-no lo harás –dice tratando de acallar sus llantos- siempre estaré junto a ti… pero esto es un adiós, lo lamento, lo lamento…

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta temeroso-

-Lo lamento mucho mi vida –de un momento a otro se corta la llamada, Hiroto lo había decidido, ¡No iba a morir apresado en las malditas torre gemelas!, prefería tirarse del edificio, ¡y eso haría!- No puedo esperar… prefiero tirarme.

Tomó el marco de la ventana y miró hacia abajo, no era taaan larga la caída, solo unos cien pisos, casi nada, moriría por un derrame o algo así…

Respiró profundamente y luego de eso se tiró al vacío.

Odiaba ser tan inútil, odiaba ser tan patético y haber sentido esa necesidad de morirse, pero no podía esperar la muerte, prefería ir por ella.

Quizás de esa manera… su muerte sería menos dolorosa y al menos su cadáver sería reconocido y no borrado por los escombros…

Tal vez así podría ver a alguien conocido, o podría saber que es poder volar.

Pero esos sueños utópicos no eran reales, y dándose cuenta de eso la angustia llegó, había cometido el peor error de su vida, pero la aceleración, la velocidad y su manera de caer… ya le habían quitado la vida…

"Aquí yace Hiroto Kiyama, amado por todos… muerto el 11 de Septiembre…"

"-esto solamente es un adiós-"

* * *

><p>Bueno, creo que el final no me gustó mucho, pero no sería capaz de matar a Dos personas en Dos Dias, así que este final se lo dedico a Yukiko-san! :DD<p> 


End file.
